


[Podfic of] Four Times Sid Didn't Get What He Wanted for Christmas and One Time He Did

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of holiday fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Four Times Sid Didn't Get What He Wanted for Christmas and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Sid Didn't Get What He Wanted for Christmas and One Time He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116399) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1enBG3E) [16 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1enBBgi) [16 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 34:02

**Streaming:**  



End file.
